Abbott Thay
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Abbott Brian Thay is known for his amazing and rare telepathic abilities. Self-taught, Abbott opened an unexpected 'Pandora's Box' when it came to controlling his new found abilities. Often mentally troubled, he has found it hard to make any real connections with the people in his life. As a trained bounty hunter, Abbott attempts to channel his psychotic tendencies to bring in the badguys; however, his interest in the Syndicate has blinded to a slippery slope of misdeeds and violence. Family Information Immediate Family Born February 14, 2382. *Parents - Heidi Thay (2349) and Denorian Thay (2310) Abbott is a Mama's Boy and generally feels misunderstood by his father, who favoured Abbott's sister Anna. After becoming more interested in his telepathic abilities, the rift between Abbott and his father briefly widened, until Denorian was able to see the advantage of Abbott's strengths, however their relationship was strained at best. Since his parents divorce in 2402, Denorian and Anna worry that Abbott's relationship with his mother is unhealthy. Abbott has no contact with his father save at accidental meetings in the family home. Hoping to distance himself from his parents and siblings, he keeps away due to his Syndicate involvement. Sibling(s) *Older Sister - Anna-Aleena Thay (2379). *Younger Sister CP - Abigail Thay (2388). Extended Family Both his paternal grandparents died from a long suffering illness before his birth. His Aunt Opia is estranged from the family, but maintains contact with Abbott and Anna from time to time in Current Plots; as is his Uncle by marriage Kalal Landa. His Uncle Sirion had been the center point of a lot of family drama, after an attempt to kidnap Anna. Sirion was killed in May 2401. His maternal Uncle x9 Michael was brought back from the past into the future by Samantha Elbrunne. Michael's sister Mia, eventually married into the Hansen family. Abbott is the closest with Uncle Brian. Abbott had a family cat named Walnut. *Information on Abbott's Cousins, In-laws and Nieces/Nephews can be found at the links. Personal Life Isidora Breiton Abbott met Isidora Breiton in a random encounter in 2397. Unknowing of her connections to the Syndicate, he was coerced into cheating on his, then girlfriend, Samantha. He lost his virginity to the Syndicate agent. Isidora later abducted Abbott and forced him to work for her bosses, manipulating his mental abilities. Eventually, Abbott escaped and has not had any contact with Isidora since. Samantha Elbrunne *Married - December 21, 2400; *Divorced - July, 2402. Abbott met his first girlfriend, Samantha Elbrunne, in the library of his highschool. Returning from off world for an educational exchange, they had not met, though she knew of his sister. The two dated until Abbott cheated on her with Isidora, then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship. At Anna's 20th birthday party, continued tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time. Despite this, Abbott did not feel ready for commitment - much to Samantha's chagrin. Despite the love between them, Abbott often found himself in the role of an emotional abuser, manipulating Samantha into seclusion in order to maintain control of her while he was absent bounty hunting. While on vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to Samantha and convinced her to elope. After a bumpy few years and an intervention from the people who care about Sam, Abbott filed for a divorce. Kalili Munroe Abbott met his second girlfriend, Kalili Munroe, when he saved her from a mugger in an alleyway. Discovering their like abilities he began to associate with the Cybelean more often. Appreciating her motherly qualities he began to get more serious until they became an official couple in March of 2403. Soon enough, however, his philandering ways proved too hard to have a relationship and after several breakups and getting back together they permanently broke things off near the end of 2403. Obi Los Abbott met his business associate/lover, Obi Los, through his dealings with the Syndicate. However, when Obi took on a more fatherly role in Abbott's life he became more attached on a personal level. Together in a business partnership slash father-son relationship they have also dabbled in the field of homo-eroticism when Obi uses his Deltan pheromones to keep Abbott's abilities calm. They continue to co-manage a restaurant together, as well as head the Earth Base Syndicate sector. Education and Career Abbott spent an entire year on Betazed during an education exchange. There, he learned about enhancing his abilities and built up an increased desire to go into the criminal psychology field. Abbott has attended a private, all boys highschool in London, England, as well as continuous care in a mental rehabilitation facility in Australia. In May of 2400, Abbott graduated highschool. Abbott has also obtain training and licensing in piloting, weapons care and usages and an official certification to bounty hunt in the Alpha/Beta Quadrants. The Syndicate In late 2402, Abbott with his associate Obi Los made a bold move and killed the head of the Earth based Syndicate only known as "Barocc." Taking over Barocc's Bajoran restaurant in San Francisco, they now run the Earth based section. Abbott hopes, by doing this, he can get closer to key Syndicate officials and take them down one-by-one; however his ideas have slowly been changing for the worse since his union with Obi. The bar has been renamed Deltan Moon Casino and Bar. Telepathic Abilities With a vested interest in telepathic manipulation, Abbott became obsessed with a book called "Mindtracker" about a Betazoid serial killer who was able to control his victims telepathically. In a pursuit to have like powers, only for good, Abbott started to teach himself. He discovered he had the ability to use telekinesis, mind control, as well as creating temperature changes (usually increasing one body temperature). Eventually, the Syndicate became aware of his abilities and used an agent to help broaden his understanding of his telepathy. Upon recovering from his ordeal, Abbott entered a treatment facility in Australia where, with the help of a Vulcan doctor, he began to seek more control over his abilities. Abbott's abilities are often provoked and heightened through emotional situations - specially sexual ones. Abbott continues to struggle with his choices, feeling as though opening this part of him as more of a Pandora's Box. Abbott often complains that he can hear peoples thoughts as if they were talking making their mental chatter rather loud. He has developed ways to manipulate memories and emotions in other people - which is generally increased by physical touch. Wearing a watch to monitor his temperature and vital signs, when too agitated he will became very weak and feverish should he expend too much of his abilities. Murders #'Clancy': Murdered in post 13008, November 2400, Clancy was responsible for a brain injury to Abbott's sister Anna-Aleena that caused her to lose her telepathic abilities. She was his first kill and completely unintentional, spurred on by emotions - this was outside of the Federation. #'Jack Doyle': Murdered in post 14095, August 2401, Jack was not an intended victim, however when Abbott discovered that he was an ex-boyfriend of his mother and one that was rather abusive, he lost his temper and viciously murdered him behind a bar outside of Federation territory. #'Mirror Universe Gang:' Including five individuals, Abbott murdered all the men in a gang set to rape and assault his sister Anna-Aleena after she was brought to the mUniverse. In post 14366, November 2401, Abbott murdered men by the names of Trevor, Thran, Horace, Brentar and Yavin. This attack was on Earth, however the mirror Earth. #'Alexis Devereux': Killing Alexis after going with Samantha to save Kennedy Frobisher and prove his innocence, Abbott boiled her from the inside out when she was threatening to hurt Samantha. This happened in post 14614. #'Unknown Male': With the murder referenced in post 15177, June 2402, Abbott was drunk and came upon an unknown male assaulting his girlfriend in an alley. Getting enraged that this was going on, he lost control of his emotions and killed him with a knife. This happened in San Francisco, Earth. #'Bennett Reynolds:' Murdered in post 15364, August 2402, Abbott set out to find someone in a bar and came across a serial killer going after a victim. Bringing him back to his quarters, he showed a book where he kept souvenirs of 27 people he had murdered. After having him write in a confession for the families closure, Abbott stabbed him and slit his throat. This happened outside of Federation space. #'Hyatt and Revon': Murdered in post 15552, Hyatt and Revon were members of the Klaestron IV mafia. They had put a bounty on an innocent woman by the name of Blaine Browning and when Abbott found out he went to the planet to get his bounty and seek justice. While there he ran into his Uncle Brian Hansen who was undercover and was able to justify his vigilantism to him. #'Garion Talric:' His murder was referenced in post 15638 and he was a former member of the Syndicate which was on a list of names for Abbott to kill in order to get into the Syndicate himself. Hoping to double cross the organization eventually, he killed Garion because the man was a murderer and involved in human trafficking. #'Unknown Men:' In November, 2402 it was referenced that Abbott went out in a fury and killed two drug dealers in an alleyway behind a British bar called Niche in London, England. #'Barocc and Zo'jak:' In December, 2402 in post 15854 Abbott went with associate Obi Los and killed the head of the Earth base Syndicate ring by shoving a Klingon pain stick into his mouth and stabbed him 5 times. During the attack, Abbott also used his abilities to make a Nausicaan named Zo'jak to shoot himself in the head. #'Augustus Fisher': In December 2403, in post 17118, Abbott found escaped cannibal and child molester Augustus Fisher and used his abilities to make the man film a video of Fisher removing his own limbs as a form of "art." #'Unknown Victim:' In January, 2404 after Abbott got into a fight with his mother it is referenced in post 17500 that he murdered someone in an alley and was caught by two security officers. He altered their memories and made them think the man was stabbed when they got there. #'FITY Victims:' In June, 2404, in post 18145, Abbott was tracking a man named Logan, Abbott found his Uncle Brian to have gotten caught up with three men, including one named Dorgan, and killed them all. Other Known Attacks #Glynis Johns: As the counsellor during a staged intervention, Abbott used his abilities to intimidate her and exert his control over the woman. Once he was sure she was scared for her life, he used his abilities to wipe her memories and send her on a vacation with her husband. This happened in post 15087, May 2402, and on Earth. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:All Characters